Blake "1,000 Blades" Eaton
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Personality: Blake tends to be a rather happy guy, despite his sad past. After all those years as a bounty hunter with just Volke, he much enjoys the social aspect of the marines. Blake is also a bit lazy, and often is unmotivated. One of the only ways to get him motivated is with the possibility of getting a promotion, or with a decent amount of belli. He will go to extremely long lengths to get a promotion, and has done some things people would have called immoral for belli. Despite all this, Blake sees his close friends worth more then all the belli in the world and will go to great lengths to save those dear to him, but don't assume that just because you are his ally, that he is gonna risk his life for you. Backstory: Blake "1,000 Blades" Eaton is a practitioner of the Supa Supa no mi and a member of the Marine's 6th Strike Force. He is the son of two Marines, but lost his father before he ever met him as he died in a battle against the crew of the man who would one day be known as the 'Pirate King'. After this, his mother sunk into a deep depression and became addicted to NHC10, and died just before his 12th birthday. Wandering the snowy North Blue islands as a hungry orphan, he came across a hooded man holding some food. In desperation, he attacked the man, but was taken out in one hit. The man introduced himself as 'The Fireman', a decently well known bounty hunter. The man decided to take young Blake under his wing because, although he would not say it, he had become lonely as he grew older. They stayed together for 6 years, eventually, Blake learned the man's real name 'Volke'. Despite Blake's constant laziness, Volke taught Blake how to be a good bounty hunter, and trained him in the basics of fighting. He became rather adept at blades One day, Volke just disappeared, leaving behind the strange fruit they had been given as payment for the last bounty on the doorstep. This turned out to be the Supa Supa no mi. Although he was angry for a while, Blake understood, he was a bounty hunter, such is that life. After some thought, he decided he needed to get a job, no longer wanting to be a lowly bounty hunter. Just like his old friend Volke, he had a deep running love of money, and once he saw the wages a high up Marine could make, he quickly enlisted. Since he wanted to rank up quickly, he ate the fruit Volke left and became a full body bladed Human. After joining up, he met a group of friends (Shinra, Albert, and Prince Spagetti), and under Captain Fifty 'Shades' Grey, they became Strike Team VI. Attacks: * Chef’s Knife~Forms a blade on his outer forearm, used for basic attack and defence * Chef’s Knife;Deux~ Forms a blade on both of his outer forearms, used for better, faster attack and defence * Utility Knives~Forms Blades on each of his fingers on both hands. Used for quick attacking, gripping, and grabbing at flesh * Utility Knives; Chalkboard~ Uses the knives on his hands to make a screeching noise. For destruction * Kitchen Axe~Forms a Blade on his leg. Used for more powerful attacks * Kitchen Axe; Collier~ Forms a blade on the back of his leg, above his opponent's head, driving it down towards his skull * Kitchen Axe; Whirlwind~ Forms a blade on his leg. User then spins around on his arm, whirling the blade in a huge circular motion. Relationships: He loved ST6 Misc. Former owner of the supa supa no miCategory:Marines Category:Player